1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing, and more particularly to a casing for fixing a plate member and a server having the casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing server generally includes a casing, a back plate disposed on the casing, and a plurality of hard disks. Each hard disk is disposed in the casing and is electrically connected to a corresponding transmission interface of the back plate. The casing is formed with a plurality of screw holes. The back plate is formed with a plurality of through holes corresponding in position to the screw holes. The back plate is fixed to the casing by extending a plurality of screws through the respective through holes and respectively engaging the screw holes using an auxiliary tool.
Since the back plate must be formed with the through holes for extension of the screws therethrough, the transmission interfaces for transmission of signals or power must be disposed on the back plate at positions evading that of the through holes. This leads to the transmission interfaces being densely disposed on the back plate. Furthermore, it is necessary to use the auxiliary tool to assemble or disassemble the back plate to or from the casing, so that assembly or disassembly of the back plate to or from the casing is very inconvenient and is time-consuming.